


Lammy and Laty sax!?! (NOT CLICKBAIT!)

by TeenAnxt



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Corona - Freeform, F/F, Gei, STOP SUGGESTING TAGS DUMBASS, kill me please, lesban, sax, saxy time, seriously i just want a tag to be corona not Corona - Freeform stop, vagane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenAnxt/pseuds/TeenAnxt
Summary: Lammy has corona and saxes katyMixture between serious and joke
Relationships: Katy Kat/Lammy (PaRappa the Rapper)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lammy and Laty sax!?! (NOT CLICKBAIT!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sledgewhammers (Legendary_Slime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Slime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sound Test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574477) by [sledgewhammers (Legendary_Slime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Slime/pseuds/sledgewhammers). 



The red head fixed up her bangs in the tall mirror, she sees a reflection behind her of a les blue feline being les and sitting on the bed behind her.

Lammy had just gotten out of the shower, and wore nothing but a silk, open bathrobe, which draped lightly just above her knees.

She looked over her shoulder at the other woman, Katy, whomst shed been dating for a few months, so she felt no reason to close her robe.

Her long, furry blue tail waved a little, while she stared at Lammys covered rear, and turned her head to the side once she noticed Lammy had turned around.

The lamb gave a nervous giggle, and held together her bathrobe, before walking over to her, and sitting on the messy bed next to her.

Katy made eye contact with the ginger dyke, and smiled, Lammy smiled back, and shifted a bit closer.

"You look nice..." the cat complimented, Lammy disagreed but the kind words made her happy anyway.

"Y-you too..." Lammy stuttered in response, the two sat silenty together, before the shorter lamb let go of her robe and hugged her lover, nuzzling her nose into her chest, katy giggled, and rubbed lammys damp hair, it was soft, and had a similar texture to the bathrobe the girl was wearing.

She moved her other hand over, and slipped it inside the front opening of the garment, wrapping her arm around Lammys bare back.

She sighed at the touch, and got more comftorable into the cats chest.

Katy moved her hand back to Lammys inner arm, and slipped the sleeve off, the lamb did nothing to object the advance, and let Katy undress her.

She moved her other arm, and took Lammys arm out of the other sleeve, and then slipped down her whole bathrobe.

Lammy pulled away, to fully show her her flat chest and neat but slightly furry vagane, her face turned as red as her hair, and she hoped Katy wouldn't make fun of her.

But the cat didnt mind her at all, and you wouldnt either, she wasnt bad, lammy was just being a sad dumbass with no fucking confidence.

Puzzle is a really fucking good hatsune miku song man, oh right lesbians, ok ill get back to the point.

Katy leaned close to her signifigant other, and tightly pressed her lips against hers, Lammy was hesitant, but eventually kissed back.

She felt Katys scratchy feline tongue gently lick her lips, and she spread her mouth cheeks aka lips so Katy could hon hon hon baguette kiss her.

The taller girl pushed her gently down onto the bed, and caressed her naked body, Lammy smiled warmly through the gentle kiss.

Katy moved her hand down to Lammys inner thigh, making her tense up, but her gentle rubs eventually had Lammy relaxing again.

The kiss slowed, and eventually Katy pulled back, and stared into her eyes "Can I?" She whispered, and the nervous girl nodded slowly in response "Be g-gentle please..." "I will" Katy assured.

Katy kissed her again, but on her neck, and moved Lammys legs slightly apart, she leant her head back and closed her eyes, her heart racing as she felt Katys fingers press against her.

She whimpered slightly, and Katy felt the wetness on her fingers as she slipped the tips of her index and middle in.

Quiet 'mmphs' and whines escaped her mouth as Katy rubbed and kissed her.

Katys rough yet sweet tongue eventually started moving down to her stomach, Lammy wasnt that re- mentally challenged, so she knew where this was going already, and she let her keep kissing.

When Katy reached just above the vagane, and pulled out her fingers, soaked with thot juice.

She looked back up as if to ask for permission again, and Lammy once again, replied with a nod.

She closed her eyes again, and felt the tongue lap against her, her leg twitched a little and she let out a gasp, but she loved the feeling.

She moaned softly and leaned back on the pillow, the pleasurable sensation of Katys tongue putting her in a state of bliss.

Then she coughed.

"Yo tf" katy pulled back her tongue, and lammy cried "im sorry but im so hot i got the beer virus"

Katy scrunched up her face, showing her 5000 chins "bitch what u literally screwed me"

"im sorry"

They died lesson learned stay homo

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks pisstel for inspiring me to write these stupid fucking bundles of sticks


End file.
